1. Technical Field
This application relates to techniques used in connection with software testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, software testing is performed as part of the software development process. Software testing may be performed, for example, to test a new code module or to test a code modification that adds a new feature or corrects a reported problem. Existing software testing systems may include many test cases. When testing newly added software or modified existing software, one option may be to execute all such test cases. However, this may have a drawback of typically taking an unacceptably long time to complete. Another option is to have a user performing the testing manually select a portion of the test cases to be executed. However, the user performing the testing may not be able to accurately identify the particular test cases that need to be executed to sufficiently test the software modification or newly added software. Additionally, even if all test cases are executed, the particular code that has been added or modified may still not be adequately tested to thereby ensure that any problem purportedly fixed by the code addition or modification is indeed corrected and to also ensure that no new problems have been introduced.